Flowers for Angelo
by Haiza Tyri
Summary: Seven continuous drabbles about Angelo during "Bloodlines."
1. Infrared

_During "Bloodlines"_

_**Flowers for Angelo**_

If Angelo could describe the way he sees the world, he might say it is like infrared vision. Everything goes by him in a grey, nebulous swirl, until a human enters the field of his feelings. Then the world lights up in shades of emotion and intention. Some people hurt to be near. Not Jarod. Never Jarod. Though Angelo often feels his pain, it is good to be able to bear it. Jarod's emotions are good ones, even the painful ones. They have a shade of gentleness to them Angelo has felt from no one else since Catherine Parker died.


	2. Reborn

The world gradually brightens with each new dose Sydney gives him. Things trickle into his mind. Words. He can make his brain and mouth form complete sentences. Music. Music comes to him out of the stifled depths of his mind. The world clarifies out of the murky depths that had hidden it. More wonderful things exist in the world than he had thought possible. More wonderful things exist inside _him_ than he had thought possible. He can feel now that he is a person, can see his own thoughts, feel his own feelings. Timmy is being reborn out of Angelo.


	3. What would your mother have done?

"What would your mother have done?"

Jarod manipulates her with the words, and she knows it, but she still gives in, because her mother is the trump card. She would have done it anyway. She only resists because it is Jarod. The little boy lies there in Angelo's arms, his head lolling, and Angelo's eyes look at her, intelligent but still Angelo, judging her and afraid of her but still seeing more inside her than she wants anyone to know. He holds himself in his arms, his eyes asking her for help. She gives in for him, not for Jarod.


	4. Sacrifice

Jarod crumbles. "It's over."

And Angelo rises. "No, it's not." Picks up his last syringe.

Miss Parker's whole heart wants to scream in protest, but she can't move. Frozen, she watches the supreme act of self-sacrifice as Angelo curls Jarod's fingers around the syringe. "He's a boy. Let him be a boy."

No one sacrifices themselves at the Centre. No one gives up their lives. They demand it of others, but they do not give it. Where has Angelo learned this? No hesitation. No second thoughts. Gives up his future. The mush-head teaches the huntress about sacrifice. Timmy dies.


	5. Don't be sad

Angelo sits down and plays the piano. He plays beautifully. He remembers learning, remembers people saying how much potential he had.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Miss Parker sinking into the rocking chair. Her eyes are wide, filling with tears. Her face is the Miss Parker he has always seen deep inside her.

Jarod must be feeling sad. It's so strange not to be able to feel Jarod's feelings. Angelo turns and smiles at him. He's holding Davy with such love, such sadness._ Don't be sad, Jarod._

A tear makes its way down Miss Parker's cheek.


	6. His own choice

He's losing the world. He can't remember the music. His fingers falter and don't remember what they were doing. Words slip away. Everything's darkening to grey with unsettling flashes of emotion coming at him from other people. He is becoming Angelo again. But this time it was his choice. No one has torn his mind away and left him shuddering in a world of dark blobs. He walked into it like a man. He gave a child back his life. He gave himself up, like Jarod does day after day. Angelo made his own choice and does not regret it.


	7. And there was music

If Angelo could describe the way he sees the world, he might say it is like infrared vision. Everything goes by him in a grey, nebulous swirl, until a human enters the field of his feelings. Then the world lights up in shades of emotion and intention. So many people around him are sad. He feels like he should know why they are sad. He feels as though something important has happened. Miss Parker's feelings are all soft and gentle. She likes him now. He doesn't know why. In the back of his mind he thinks he can hear music.


End file.
